


Moving Out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave moves out with the all new 'Gamzee Makara'. Things happen with them too and later chapters Bro will be introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Also sexy times will happen. I promise. Just not for a few chapters. This is my filler, because I will finish the other story I have. Just not right now.

Dave was walking home from school. He was 18, so as any other normal and/or average adult he had just moved out of his parent's or his brother's shitty apartment. The red-eyed boy moved away about a month ago. He moved in with this guy named Gamzee, but Dave didn't really care for being even around him all that much. The rent was just pretty cheap and the owner wasn't usually around or at least was not for awhile. Gamzee had came back the day before and was still in his own room, lurking. His roommate was actually 20, which wasn't too much older than him. Dave didn't know much about him besides the strange clown make-up or face paint he wore most of time as if it were a signature look.

 

 Before he knew it he was standing at his 'new' apartments door and opening it with his key. Place was a mess. "Gamzee? What the fuck happened here? Did we get ransacked or some shit?" He was a little startled at the mess, but stepped around the objects before noticing the small pipe on the table. Looks like Gamzee may or may not have been into drugs. It didnt bother Dave, but he hoped that he did not cause this mess. There was also a small bottle on the table marked just with the letters 'S.S'. He was not sure what it stood for, but it looked like it may have been added to the what appeared to be pot.

 

  Dave made it to Gamzee's room and pushed the half opened door open fully. "You're a mess... Just like the rest of the apartment." Gamzee wasn't freaked out or nothing. He looked dreamy. "Sorry, bro. Just fell a few times. Had some people over. It was some motherfucking miracles if you ask me." The clown had laughed lowly while moving languidly. "Sure it was." Dave also laughed despite the state of his roommates room. He was out of it at this point. Not really any point in trying to bring him back to the real world when he was this high. "Honk!" Dave jumped a bit at the sound of his voice making such a strange noise.

 

 "Dude. Please do not tell me that 'honking' will be a normal thing?" It was a little strange and he gave a crooked smile as if trying to stay nonchalant about it. "It's pretty normal, bro." There was the small laughed escaping from the other's lips again. Dave seemed to not care as much at this point and rolled his eyes behind his shades he just bought. He had a super sweet pair from his best friend John. They were pretty ironic in the sense they even were owned by the famous 'Ben Stiller' at one point in his life, but one time. Just one fucking time, he and his big brother were fighting sword against sword at the roof and Dave's footing was off. He almost fell off the roof, but his Bro grabbed him making his shades fall multiple stories until it finally hit the ground with a shattering sound.

 

 That was a small price to pay for his life, but it was still pretty upsetting. Eventually he had to order another pair anyways for the sensitivity of his eyes. Dave thought about the subject for longer than he thought. The only thing that brought him back was the sound of Gamzee lighting another small pipe. This time he watched as the clown boy inhaled and kept it in for a few minutes before exhaling through his nose. The smoke was clearly seen and drifted through the air and near Dave. It smelled something that he was not exactly sure how to put into words. Good, he guessed. In his own mind at the least. He eyed Gamzee taking tokes from the dark purple, glass pipe. After a few minutes of awkward silence the other spoke up. "You wanna try some. It's motherfucking great."

 

Dave thought it was as the other give him the world's most wicked grin. He wanted to say no, but some part of him thought about the thrill and danger of doing it as if it was some sort of adrenalin rush. Which the high might even provide for him. He did not speak, but nodded and accepted it. He wiped it the mouth piece, not exactly knowing where Gamzee mouth had been before. Of course he was a little weary about everything and placed the tip into his mouth and his thumb over the small hole on the side. Dave inhaled slowly, letting the smoke fill his lungs, and holding it there for a few more seconds before exhaling. He coughed almost violently.

 

Well he didn't quite have any experience with weed, so it was bitter at first. He took a few more tokes and found it easier and easier to hold it in without coughing too much. Gamzee stood up plucking it from Dave's hands and taking another puff himself. "Open your mouth." Dave obeyed. Under any other circumstances he wouldn't, but from the hazy, warm feeling he had it changed his mind. He let his eyes slip shut as he felt Gamzee breath some of the somewhat thick smoke being blown into his mouth. At first he was breathing through his nose, but as soon as he started breathing through his mouth it felt different.

 

It felt somewhat better and Dave actually had his arms wrapped around Gamzee's shoulders. The boy let his head fall forward against the clown's shoulder, causing him to actually laugh. "Guess that stuff is pretty good..." Dave mentioned while softly petting Gamzee's hair. Even as he expected it to be greasy and nasty, it wasn't. His hair was soft and somewhat curly along with the rest of his body which appeared to be clean. "Yeah, bro. Told you it was all up and motherfucking sweet." Gamzee had his hands planted firmly on Dave's hips. All he did was laugh again and smile softly at Gamzee.

 

 Gamzee started moving his head closer to Dave’s letting his lips run over the younger boy’s neck. Dave doesn’t really seem to care or notice. It was like he was just along for the ride, but his breath hitched as soon as the other began sucking on the skin. He bit his lip and moved his hands up to tangle them into Gamzee’s hair, tugging lightly. “You doing all up and okay there, bro?” Dave just replied with a moan in response while trying get him to keep going. The other’s mouth ravished the Strider’s neck and he started trailing up towards Dave’s lips. He kissed the other back eagerly. If Dave was in his right mind. He would not do this, but of course he wasn’t so this felt amazing.

  
 “H-Haa…” Dave made small noises whenever Gamzee would trail his hands lower than his hips or when he moved back down to his neck. Now he was back at Dave’s lips, flicking his tongue out. Happily the red-eyed boy parted his lips, sloppily kissing back. Gamzee pulled back seeming /almost/ unfazed, but there were some uneven breaths here and there. Dave was a mess though panting, red faced, and whining for more. He was almost pouting, but the clown boy lead him over to the bed to lay down. Gamzee had cleared some thing off and laid down with Dave. That’s all though. They laid there in stoned silence while he clung to Gamzee. The somewhat smaller boy started falling asleep with his face tucked into the other’s side.


End file.
